Would You Kill Your Best Friend?
by Kirasof
Summary: Sora, Riku and their fellow classmates have been thrown into a deadly game that they must survive Battle Royale With electrical collars and students out to kill them, they must find a way to live before their lives are taken from them Voilence/death/Yaoi
1. Class List

**Class list**

**Boy** 1: Katsumi Nagano

Girl 1: Yuuka Aichi

**Boy** 2: Hiroki Yamaguchi

Girl 2: Haruka Kimura

**Boy** 3: Saburo Fujii

Girl 3: Noriko Rin

**Boy** 4: Wakka Yamamoto

Girl 4: Mayumi Shimizu

**Boy** 5: Tidus Tanaka

Girl 5: Megumi Inoue

**Boy** 6: Tetsuya Nara

Girl 6: Tomoko Fujita

**Boy** 7: Yuuta Nara

Girl 7: Yoko Ogawa

**Boy** 8: Akio Wakayama

Girl 8: Yumi Samurakami

**Boy** 9: Isamu Sato

Girl 9: Yuzuki Ishii

**Boy** 10: Kenta Kochi

Girl 10: Misaki Harada

**Boy** 11: Riku Leonheart

Girl 11: Kazumi Nanahara

**Boy** 12: Kazuya Oshiro

Girl 12: Mami Tamura

**Boy** 13: Sora Strife

Girl 13: Yuna Samurakami

**Boy** 14: Manabu Goto

Girl 14: Ayano Ishida

**Boy** 15: Axel Tochigi

Girl 15: Fumiko Jouda

**Boy** 16: Roxas Strife

Girl 16: Hiroko Nakayama

**Boy** 17: Nobu Okinawa

Girl 17: Kazuko Sakei

**Boy** 18: Ren Hamada

Girl 18: Kaori Hara

**Boy** 19: Ryo Saga

Girl 19: Mai Kudo

**Boy** 20: Squall (Leon) Leonheart

Girl 20: Kairi Sasaki

**Boy** 21: Cloud Strife

Girl 21: Chiyoko Kobayashi


	2. The Beginning

**EDIT: After I wrote this I decided I'd change a few things, for example I'm making Roxas and Sora twins. I also added some more rules in because I thought the ones I put in were a bit dull. I've also decided this WILL be a yaoi story between Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas and Cloud/Leon. So no likey no ready ;) The class list is also a new feature, because I thought it would be easy to have a set list of names that I could throw in without having to go through making them. ****Thank you**

**So it's 2.30am, my parents are on holiday and my dog is snoring at the bottom of my bed. Yet I still managed to write the beginning of this story. I started it at around 9pm, finished it at around 1.50am before reading it through and correcting my mistakes.**

**This came to me as a thought while I was trying to sleep last night, that thought was basically "What would it be like if Riku and Sora had to live through Battle Royale?". I wouldn't be surprised if someone else has already created this idea. It's not really a crossover either, it's just basically Kingdom Hearts characters forced into the game of Battle Royale. **

**Out of all the different Battle Royale's the only one I've seen is the first movie. I've read the first volume of the manga but that's about it. I've also just ordered the novel which is in the post currently. So this will have many traits of the movie within it. But I've made it a bit different and hell I'm most likely going to change the ending. **

**This is my first time writing a story that heavily involves death and violence so I apologise If it's a bit crap because It's hard to write bloody/fight scenes and get them how you want them.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters and the Battle Royale idea are not owned by me but the idea of combining them was **

**

* * *

**

It had been a beautiful day on Destiny's Island, but now the sun was setting, indicating to its residents that it was time to end one day and welcome the next. Watching the sunset on a small Island, situated across from the main Island, was three teenagers. They were either laid on or against a bent tree which held the legendary star shaped fruit known as the Paopu fruit.

"We should really get back home," The female of the trio, Kairi, said as she flicked her hair across her right shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," replied the sliver haired male, Riku, as he looked towards his brown haired companion, "we know how Sora gets when he has to row his boat back on a night,"

"Ri-ku" whined the younger boy, pouting slightly. "It's not my fault I automatically fall asleep when it becomes night". Riku chuckled lightly before reaching up and ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Come on you two lazy bones, we all have school tomorrow and my mum will kill me if I'm any later," Kairi said, stretching her sore muscles before jumping down from the paopu tree and heading towards the dock where the teens boats were all tied. The 2 boys watched her walk away before both deciding they'd rather follow now than face the girls anger if they were too slow. Riku watched as Sora jumped down from his seat on the tree, watching in amusement as the boys eye's blinked sleepily.

"Sleepy Sor?" asked Riku, grinning widely. Sora looked towards his friend staring for a few seconds before sticking out his tongue, turning around and walking away with his hands resting behind his head. Riku shook his head before setting off after his best friend, grin still in place.

* * *

Riku was stood outside of Sora's house waiting for the brown haired boy, yawning. It was the next morning and as usual the boys were late for school. Also, as usual, it was Sora's fault. But the silver haired teen couldn't blame him really, Sora had always owned a faulty alarm clock. Although he was hoping he would have bought a new one by now. '_Ah well,' _Riku Thought, _'I'll just make it a birthday present from him.'_

There was a loud bang behind him, announcing that Sora had decided to join him. Turning around he smirked at the mess his friend was in. His hair was messier than he'd ever seen, he had one sleeve of his coat on and his bag strap was captured between the teens teeth. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he worked his other arm in the loose sleeve. Riku couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

Sora spat out his bag, glaring at his friend. "Ah hush you, have YOU ever tried getting ready for school after waking up 10 minutes before you're meant to be there,"

"Not really," Riku said calmly, looking away from his friend smirking. "Yet I'm somehow always late for school even when I wake up at about an hour before," He watched as Sora stomped past him heading up the road towards school, grumbling curses to the silver hair teen. Riku chuckled as he followed Sora. They fell into a comfortable silence. Halfway to school Sora decided to break the silence.

"Erm Riku?" Sora asked timidly. He heard a grunt from Riku which he decided was an indication to continue. "Do you feel as though something weird is going to happen today?" He watched as one of his friends eyebrows rose.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I kinda do. But I just put it off as something like 'Axel will set his shed on fire again'. Like usual," Riku grumbled. Sora laughed remembering how Riku had shouted at Axel for 30 minutes before throwing a bucket of water over him and chasing him around the mainland for setting his shed alight the first time.

"You know that probably will be it," Smiled Sora, looking ahead as he spotted the school. "Ah here we are Riku and there are people still outside meaning we aren't as late as usual,"

"Wow out teachers are going to be amazed, you do realise that because sadly our lateness has become quite a habit that they don't care anymore," Riku said, grinning. "Come on I might as well walk you to your first class, got nothing better to do," Sora grinned, grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him along with him. Both boys hadn't forgotten the conversation they had had before and as they entered the school gates the feeling got worse.

* * *

"Have you heard that at last lesson our classes are being combined to watch some sort of historical movie," said a red haired teen, Axel, who was munching on some fries from the lunch room.

"Really?" Asked Kairi, looking from the book in her lap towards Axel "Which ones?"

"Erm, I think mine and Riku's classes are being combined with Sora's, while yours and Roxas' is being mixed with Wakka's," Axel replied, staring at his blond boyfriend, Roxas, next to him. Roxas was Sora's twin, they looked similar but their personalities were the complete opposite. While Roxas had a fiery and powerful personality, Sora was more Kind and upbeat.

"That's weird," Sora said, continuing to munch on his sandwich, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Mines a math class while yours is a RE lesson. Why would we need to watch a historical movie?"

"Dunno, our teachers are probably ill and it was the best way they could solve the problem," Roxas said, pushing his red haired boyfriend away from him, "Axel! I'm trying to eat, will you just leave me alone for two minutes,"

Riku chuckled at his friends, they were all layed out in the sun underneath a large tree. It was the usual place they would head to during their lunch time. They would just lounge around talking about nothing in particular, while Axel molested Roxas.

"Ah well, it's a rare occurrence we might as well enjoy it," Riku mumbled after a while, closing his eyes and feeling the warm sun on his face.

"I suppose so," Said Sora, smiling slightly at how relaxed Riku looked. "But it's going to be awful with you in my class Ri-ku," Sora watched as Riku's eyes snapped open, glaring playfully at him.

"And here I was thinking what a wonderful opportunity it was going to be," Riku said playfully, smirking, "Maybe I should rethink it, what do you say?"

"Hmm maybe," Replied Sora, grinning. Their friends watched as Riku tackled Sora to the ground and wrestled the young boy into submission before tickling him, his laughter and shouts of "stop" amusing them. Axel snickered at the pair before noticing Roxas had finished his lunch and then continued to molester him. Roxas signed heavily at his boyfriend before punching him in the arm and continuing to drink his juice. Laughter filled the air as the 5 teenagers continued to joke around underneath the tree before heading towards their 4th lesson, discussing what they would do to ignore the movie in 5th.

* * *

Sora watched as Riku's class filed into his classroom and, of course, watched Riku and Axel head towards him and take the two seats that were spare on his row next to him. At the front of the room was an old tv, his teacher was fiddling around and placing the video in. As soon as Sora had entered he has noticed something wrong with his teacher. The man was jumpy, he was sweating a lot and his eyes had become very shifty. Sora had shrugged off the feeling and believing it to be having to watch over 2 classes instead of his normal one.

"This blows," whined Axel. "Why can't we just leave school early instead of sitting here and watching this damn movie,"

"Quit whining Axel it's annoying," hissed Riku. Axel pouted, shifting his gaze onto the teacher.

"Fuck me, that guy looks as though he's going to run to the hills any minute. What got his boxers in a twist?" Axel asked looking at Sora. Sora shrugged, continuing to mindlessly pull at his hair.

"Don't know, he's been like that since I walked in,"

"A...Alright class. To..today we're going to be wa...watching a his...historical movie on the Ro...romans," Stuttered Sora's teacher, Mr Toyama. Sora watched as one of Riku's eyebrows rose suspiciously. But ignored it as the movie was switched on.

About half way through Sora began to feel sleepy, the movie was really boring and Riku and Axel hadn't done anything to switch his attention, which wasn't usual for them.

"Something doesn't feel right," whispered Riku, Sora turned towards him to see Axel do the same. Sora watched as both Riku and Axel blinked sleepily.

"What do you mean?" Axel whispered back before yawning.

"I feel tired, really tired. It's not right," Riku whispered back briefly looking at Sora. Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "This movie sucks, it's not surprising you're tired,"

"I've never fall asleep in school, no matter how bored I am," Riku replied, his eyes drooping slightly before snapping back open, "Also Mr Toyama, I've never seen him so nervous,"

Sora blinked lazily at his friend before looking at Axel who appeared to be fast asleep, his head rested on his arms. He chuckled before looking around the rest of the class. The sight worried him greatly. Every student around them was fast asleep, everyone except him and Riku. He looked back towards his best friend to see him shaking his head, trying to stay awake.

"I...I think you're right Riku," whispered Sora, "Everyone's asleep, it's not right. I'm worried." Sora watched as Riku scanned the classroom.

"Mr Toyama, he's not here," Riku hissed, "When the hell did he disappear?" Sora blinked lazily, before scanning the classroom for his teacher, only to find no one.

"Shit," Riku hissed, looking over at Sora to see his eyes beginning to droop, "I can't stay awake any longer,"

"It's alright Riku," whispered Sora, his eyes closing and his head falling softly on his arms. "Just go to sleep, we'll sort it out when we wake." Riku nodded, his head resting on his arms, all his common sense had gone as soon as he closed his eyes and soon he was drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"RIKU! RIKU! Please wake up,"

Riku opened his eyes groggily, he could feel someone shaking him. Groaning he pushed himself on to his hands and knees. He shook his head and rubbed then sleep from his eyes.

"Oh god Riku, I'm so glad you're awake!" Cried Sora. He looked beside him to see Sora, tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Sora," He said, voice husky from sleep, "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know Riku, I remember falling asleep in class but when I woke up we were here and... Oh god Riku, I'm scared," Sobbed Sora. Confused Riku looked around. They were in, what looked like, a deserted classroom. Broken chairs and Tables were pushed against the wall. Many of the windows were broken and the room smelt heavily of damp. Their fellow students were littered around the room some were beginning to wake up and others were still asleep. He looked back at Sora, that's when he noticed something strange around the young teens neck, it looked like a collar. Blinking he reached up and touched the same device around his own neck, his eyes widened.

"Sora, what's this around our necks," Riku whispered. He watched as Sora tensed, more tears trickling down his cheeks.

"When I woke up, there was already someone awake. He...he was screaming and pulling at the collar on his neck. I was just watching him, when suddenly his collar started to beep. We looked at each other confused, we didn't understand what was happening until... until... it exploded Riku," Sora sobbed, Riku's eyes widened and he grabbed Sora, pulling him towards him. Sora buried his head in Riku's chest.

"There was so much blood," Sora whispered. Riku looked over his shoulder and nearly gagged at the sight. In the far left corner was the body of a boy, his head was turned away from Riku but he could see the blood, a puddle around the body soaking his hair, his clothes. Riku couldn't look anymore, he buried his face in Sora's hair.

That's when the screaming started. Sora jumped, removing his face from Riku's chest he looked at the other students. He noticed that many of them were pulling at the collars around there necks. He stood up quickly startling Riku.

"Don't pull on the collar's!" He screamed. Riku watched as they all stopped and looked towards the voice, "They'll explode if you pull on them,"

"SORA! RIKU!" someone cried. The teens frantically searched around for the owner of the voice adn they watched as their friends, Axel, Roxas and Kairi appear through the crowds of people.

"Shit!" Axell hissed, looking around, "What the fucks happening?"

"I don't know," Riku said, his voice cracking slightly, "But whatever it is, I really don't like the look of it,"

Suddenly a door banged open. The 5 teenagers watched as their Principle marched in the room, followed by a group of armed soldiers. Riku heard Sora whimper beside, on instinct he wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder, pulling Sora towards him.

"Good Morning Class," The Principle grinned wickedly. "Glad to see you're all awake for such a fantastic event," He looked over all of his students, grin still in place.

"Now if you don't all mind I'd like you to sit down as I place on this video," Scanning the room he watched as none of the students appeared to move, looking towards the soldiers he nodded once. Two stepped forward, glaring hard at the students.

"SIT DOWN!"

Snapping into action Riku pulled Sora down with him, causing the brunette to squeak quietly. He looked around and watched as all the others followed suit. The Principle looked towards the dead student before tutting loudly.

"One already down before it even starts, how sad," He said smiling brightly. Riku watched as Axel tensed, his fists were clenched, eyes glaring hard at the Principle. Roxas shuffled along till he was right next to his boyfriend, he placed a hand on the Axel's forearm and watched as Axel calmed.

"Right, now video time," The Principle sang, walking towards the tv at the front of the room. It was silent as he placed the video in and turned the scream on. Suddenly an over enthusiastic Japanese women appeared on TV grinning.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" The women sang, "Welcome to this exciting event, all of the 42 students in this room have been chosen to participate in this year's Battle Royale. You'll be fighting each other to survive"

Riku blinked at the screen. '_Battle Royale?' _he thought, '_What the hell is that?' _Riku looked around as the students around him began to whisper.

"Will you shut up!" Shouted the Principle. All Riku could do was watch as the principle brandished a knife and threw it at the mass of whispering girls. Snapping his head towards them he saw the knife burry itself in one girls head, he watched as she fell to the ground all life within her gone. It was silent before everyone screamed, scrambling away from the young girl.

"I'm not meant to kill you before the game because it's not fair," Groaned the Principle. He walked towards the girl, bending down he pulled his knife out, wiping the blood away on the girls school uniform.

"Now," He said staring at the students, "Can we finish watching the video?" Grinning widely he walked back to the tv and pressed play. Riku blinked, he hadn't realised that he had put the video on pause at all, his attention had been absorbed in the act of evil the Principle had committed.

"You have been placed on this deserted island, to participate in this game," The girl sang, "Alright, those collars on you necks monitor your pulse so we know of your location and movements so if you cause any trouble we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and Boom!," She giggled playfully, "It explodes! Also if you try to rip it off it'll also explode."

Riku shivered at the womens attitude, he reached up to numbly touch his collar while squeezing Sora's shoulder. He heard Sora whimper again. He watched as the Principle moved forward and pressed pause on the video before turning towards them.

"So any questions?" The Principle asked, smiling at them. Riku watched as Axel stood up, his body shaking in anger. Roxas was trying to pull him back down, his eyes pleading, but Axel ignored him.

"Yeah I have a question," Axel spat, "How were we chosen?" The Principle grinned.

"By impartial lottery,"

Riku watched as a girl stood up from the other side of the room, her body was shaking out of terror.

"If I sur...survive can I...I go home?" She whispered

"Yes! But only if everyone else is dead,"

"Why us?" Axel said, staring at the Principle.

"Random choice," Smiled the Principle, staring at the group of Axel's friends, "But I mean fighting for your life, it should be easy for you shouldn't it,"

Riku felt Sora shiver before hearing a quiet whisper of "How does he know?" Riku slowly shook his head but his eyes were still focused on the front. The door opened again and the students watched as a table of bags was dragged into the room, he heard the girly chuckle again signalling the women on the video was back.

"Now before you go," She said playfully, "You'll each get a pack which will contain food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight and finally a weapon. Each weapon is different, not just your ordinary gun or knife either, its random so maybe you'll be lucky and maybe not. Oh I forgot to mention, if no one dies within 24 hours all collars explode and everyone dies. Now you'll be leaving when your Principle reads out your name. Good Luck and try to survive," The women grinned, waving happily before the screen went black.

"Alright lets get this started," The Principle said, pulling out some papers from his pockets. "Boy 1: Katsumi Nagano" It was still for a few moments before the boy pushed his way to the front, a pack was thrown at him and he was pushed out the door.

"Girl 1: Yuuka Aichi"

It continued on like this, names being called out, a pack thrown at them before they scrambled out the door, confused and scared but the instinct to survive pumping through them.

"Boy 11: Riku Leonheart"

Riku and Sora froze as the name was read out. Taking a deep breath Riku squeezed Sora's shoulder one last time before whispering a quiet "I'll meet you outside", and standing up. As he headed towards the front he heard Sora whimper quietly behind him again. Anger bubbled within him, this was the most he had heard his best friend whimper in one night. A pack was thrown at him, he caught it with ease. He was pushed out into a dark corridor which he followed to the end before cool fresh air assaulted him. As he stepped outside and around the corner behind some crates he felt the fear begin to overtake him, he'd never been so scared. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head of all negative thoughts. '_No I can't get scared, I have to look after Sora,'_ And so he began to wait until his best friend emerged from the doors.

* * *

Minutes passed but Sora hadn't shown and Riku was beginning to get cold. He shivered as he watched the 3rd student leave the door, it was the only female he had dated in his year, Mami Tamura, tears were streaking down her face as she searched frantically around before running into the wilderness. Suddenly he heard heavy footfalls and a mass of brown spikes poked out the door, looking around frantically.

"Riku?" Sora whispered looking around.

"Sora, over here," Whispered Riku from his hiding place. He watched Sora's face light up before hurrying towards Riku, dropping his pack and throwing his arms around Riku.

"Oh Riku, I'm so scared," Sora sniffed.

"Don't worry if we stick together we'll be fine," Riku smiled grabbing Sora's hand and tugging, "Now come, let's get somewhere safe, until morning" Sora squeezed his hand before nodding his head, picking his pack back up and following Riku. They continued on for a few minuted until a blood-curdling scream could be heard. Both teens froze at the sound and watched as the bushes in front of them shook for a few seconds before a boy collapsed out of them, landing on his back in front of the teens. Riku looked down, the boys eyes were open, lifeless, mouth slightly hung open as if in shock, an arrow piercing his chest, where his unbeating heart lay. He heard a quiet sob from Sora next to him. Riku closed his eyes tugging Sora away from the young boy. After a few seconds Sora broke the silence.

"Riku," Whispered Sora brokenly, "Riku, that was Wakka,"

"I Know, Sora, I know." Riku whispered, eyes stinging with tears, "But come on we need to keep moving,"

The two boys continued their way into the wilderness, ears detecting any sound that could be heard, eyes searching for any sign of movement. This was going to be one hell of a fight to survive.

* * *

**Well there is the beginning of my story, hoped you enjoyed it. I don't like the last line. Thought it sucked a bit. **

**Also I would like to ask if anyone would like to Beta this story for me? It might help me keep my arse in gear if someone is there to shout at me for not working, seen as my last 2 multi-chapter stories resulted in me abandoning them about 2 chapters before I completed them. So message me if you're interested. Thank You**

**Any chance you could spend about 2 minutes telling me what you think? Much appreciated **

**Kirasof xx**


	3. Locations

**So as you've hopefully discovered I've created a class list and added a couple of things to the first chapter. And if you couldn't be arsed to re-read it basically Sora and Roxas are twins and if no one dies within 24 hours all the collars explode, gruesome I know. **

**Also this IS a yaoi story. So again no likey no ready ;)**

**I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I suck at looking through my own work. Still looking for a beta if anyones offering (please)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Battle Royale. If I did Sora and Riku would have taken off in the gummi ship leaving Kairi behind haha**

**

* * *

**

Roxas stumbled out the door, his packed clutched in his hands. He looked around for any sign of his red-haired boyfriend, Axel, who had left about 5 minutes before him, whispering that he'd meet him outside. He also tried to look around for his other friend Riku and his brother Sora but he couldn't see anyone.

He remembered waking up to the sounds of screams, moaning he sat up and felt something move around his neck. Reaching up he had touched the dreadful collar on his neck and being as scared as he was, he had attempted to rip it off until he had heard Sora's screams of how they'd explode if he did. He remembered Axel stumbling beside him, his eye scanning frantically around the room, before dragging Roxas up beside him and proceeding to drag him towards Sora's voice. He remembered Kairi's frantic shout before all three of them burst through the crowd to see Riku and Sora, tears streaking down the younger boys face. He remembered the death of one of their classmates, the sounds of Sora's soft whimpers and the cheerful voice of their Principal which still made cold fear encase him. He'd never remembered being so scared, so terrified, so alone.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, even for Kairi who was still trapped inside the building waiting for her name to be called, he began to walk as fast as he could towards the forest, hoping he may run into Axel on the way. Suddenly his feet kicked something and he lost his balance, falling onto whatever was laid on the ground. Blinking he looked down only to come face to face with the schools top blitzball player, Wakka Yamamoto. He continued to stare for a few moments before he quickly scrambled back and released a blood curdling shriek from his lips. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes widened as he began to struggle against the arms trapping him.

"Roxas, calm down. It's me Axel," Soothed his boyfriend. Roxas stopped struggling but he couldn't stop the tears beginning to trickle down his face. A sob escaped him before he turned around and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. Roxas felt Axel shift before he was pulled up and placed on his feet, still wrapped in Axel arms.

"Roxas," Axel whispered in his ear, "We can't stay here, if Wakka... We need to go" Roxas nodded, removing himself from his boyfriend's arms and wiping the tears from his face. He watched as Axel smiled softly at him before bending down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come on," Axel said, pulling his and Roxas' pack on his shoulder and grabbing Roxas' hand. They headed towards the woods, walking slowly at first to keep an eye out for danger but as soon as they were in the cover of the trees they began to run.

"Axel, where are we heading to?" Roxas asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"I checked my map as soon as I got out and there's a residential area not far from here. We're going to camp there for the night before moving north,"

Roxas was relieved that Axel had been able to plan ahead, running through the forest with no idea where they were going was a bad idea. Especially when there was people hidden trying to take their lives. Roxas shook his head, '_No, no one would do that. Would they?_' Roxas asked himself. Deciding to take his mind off this direction of thought, Roxas asked Axel where he though his brother and Riku might be.

"Riku's a big boy," Axel joked, trying to lighten the mood, "But don't worry, Riku would never have let your brother go off on his own. Might have been nice if they'd have wait for us like," Roxas chuckled, his spirits lifted slightly knowing his brother was in safe hands.

* * *

"FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Leon I swear if you shout one more time I'll hit YOU with this cricket bat,"

Leon, who was huddled in one corner of the house they'd stumbled upon, continued to glare at his long-term boyfriend Cloud. Cloud was bent down, his back turned to Leon, looking through the cupboards for anything better, than bread, to eat. Sat next to Leon was Kairi, her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her temples.

"Please," Kairi said, sighing, "Explain to me again how, you two, ended up here, with us, when you're not even at school anymore,"

When Kairi had heard Leon's name being read out just before hers, she'd had to do a double take. Leon, and Cloud for that matter, had both left school 2 years ago. Yet here they were, both huddled in a house with her. She still couldn't believe it.

"I have no idea," Grumbled Leon, continuing to glare at Cloud.

"Leon quit it," Cloud snapped, "I wish I knew that Kairi, I really do,"

Cloud Strife was the older brother of Sora and Roxas, while Leon Leonheart, really name Squall, was the older brother of Riku. Both men had hidden in the back of the room, not realising their brothers had also been dragged into this gruesome game. They had both told Kairi when they'd heard their younger brothers names, dread had filled them. Kairi felt safe with Cloud and Leon, she had known both of them as long as she'd known Riku and Sora. But she wanted to find her friends.

"We'll find them," Cloud whispered, from the cupboard, his voice hoarse and shakey, "Don't you worry," Kairi smiled at Cloud as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

* * *

Riku growled in frustration as he throw the useless clothes out of the cupboard, he couldn't find any blankets.

"Riku, just come sit down," Sora said sleepily. They had found shelter in a shack within the old shrine at the top north-east point of the Island. Sora had claimed he was sleepy which had made Riku hunt down a blanket that he currently couldn't find.

"I give in," Riku huffed, "Why the hell would this place have clothes but no blankets anyway?" He stomped over to Sora and sat down next to him, placing his arms around the young boys shoulders and allowing Sora to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Sora whispered before yawning. "But I'm just glad we made it here safely,"

Riku smiled, Sora always looked on the bright side of things. Even now, when they'd been thrown into a game where they had to kill each other, his happy, bubbly spirit hadn't died at all. As Riku closed his eyes, he decided he'd give everything to keep Sora safe and protect him no matter what.

* * *

Kenta Kochi (Boy 10) stumbled into out of the forest. His weapon, a IOF .32 Revolver, clutched in his hand. He looked forward towards the cliff only to freeze. In front of him was Tetsuya Nara (Boy 6) and his group of merry follows. Tetsuya's group had a bad reputation around the school, even around the neighbourhood. Tetsuya had even been a suspect in a murder case but had been cleared of chargers when the 'real' killer had confessed. Kenta wouldn't have been surprised if Tetsuya had paid someone to confess, or maybe blackmailed might have been a better word.

"Well, well, well," Tetsuya smirked, "Look who it is, It's little Kenta" Tetsuya's group chuckled around him. Kenta looked at them, there was 3 boys and 1 girl. There was Hiroki Yamaguchi (Boy 2), a former know it all before he got in a bad situation and Tetsuya had bailed him out of it, which was how he became to join Tetsuya's group. Manabu Goto (Boy 14), who had been Tetsuya's second in command ever since Kenta could remember them and finally Kenta's old best friend Ryo Saga (Boy 19). They had been friends since they were babies but after Ryo's mum died he went through a bad patch, drugs, alcohol and too much sex. Kenta struggled to help him get out of the patch but was pushed away too many times. Next thing he knew Ryo was hanging around with Tetsuya and Kenta knew things were bad. Tetsuya's girlfriend Kaori Hara (girl 18) was also there, but Kenta took no notice of her she'd slept with more men than Kenta knew and had even tried coming on to him once.

"Come on Tetsuya, leave him alone," Ryo said. Kenta smiled a little, even after abandoning their friendship Ryo still stuck up for him when it came to Tetsuya.

"But Ryo, this is a game. We need to eliminate those against us remember," Tetsuya sneered. Kenta's eyes widened, Tetsuya wasn't really going to kill him, right?

"Tetsuya," Ryo snapped, "I thought we were planning on getting off this Island, not participating," Tetsuya scoffed before looking towards Ryo.

"I was just kidding man, I'm not a killer,"

Kenta let out a breath he did realise he had been holding. Tetsuya wasn't really going to kill him. But suddenly Tetsuya raised his hand which contained a weapon that Kenta identified as a TKB-059 assault rifle.

"But I never said I wasn't participating," Tetsuya smirked.

Kenta shut his eyes tightly waiting for the attack, he heard bullets being shot but he never felt any of them hit him. He heard the scream of Kaori and the shouts of the 3 men, then suddenly everything went silent. After a few seconds of silence Kenta opened his eyes and froze at what he saw. All the members of Tetsuya's group, Tetsuya as well, were laid on the ground, unmoving. Suddenly he knew they were dead and he wanted to throw up but he heard rustling to his right side. Lifting up his gun in front of him he looked around for the source of the noise. He found his fellow classmate Ren Hamada (Boy 18) shuffling through the backpacks on the ground.

"You know," Ren said, causing Kneta to jump, "Running into an opening where Tetsuya's group is wasn't a very smart idea," Ren stood straight, throwing the packs on his shoulder, grinning towards Kenta.

"T...Thank you," Kenta rasped out, shaking slightly. "Thank you for saving me" Ren looked Kenta up and down.

"It was nothing man, I suppose you don't mind tagging along with me do you? I could do with some help," Kenta's eyes widened at Ren's request.

"You sure?" Kenta asked, doubt clear in his facial expression.

"Yeah, unless you want to end up like them," Ren nodded towards Tetsuya's group while slowly raising his gun, an automatic pistol, to face Kenta.

"N...no i'd love to join you," Kenta said, shaking.

"Too late," Ren grinned, "I've already changed my mind,"

"No please! Don't!" Kenta screamed. The last thing he heard was the shots from the gun before his body hit the ground and all was silent.

* * *

Sora woke up with a jolt. He'd heard gun shots, distant gun shots, but he'd still heard them. Looking around the room he noticed Riku wasn't next to him. Panic welled within him and he scrambled to his feet before running towards the door of the shack they had taken shelter in. As soon as he's swung open the door he found Riku stood outside looking towards the sky.

"I'd heard screams," Riku whispered, "I didn't know if they were close or not. So I came to investigate," Sora walked towards Riku slowly before he eventually made to next to his silver haired companion.

"I can't believe," Sora whispered, "That there are people out there, on this island, people we've known for years, that are participating in this game," Tears streaked down at his face as he thought of his brother Roxas and his friends Kairi and Axel. They didn't know who had become victims of those gun shots.

"Don't worry," Riku said, grabbing Sora and pulling him into a tight hug, "We'll find them. We'll find them and we'll get off this fucking Island together!"

* * *

**Well as you've probably guessed this chapter was more of a identify where all the main characters are chapter haha, so i apologise for the short chapter :]**

**I hope you liked it and it may also take me a while to write the next one, college life sucks**

**Please Review, feedback always inspires me**

**Kirasof xx**


End file.
